


Furuta's use of Aporia-Parrhesia.

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, Philosophy, Rhetoric, literary criticisim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 16:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14815245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Furuta's use of rhetoric.





	Furuta's use of Aporia-Parrhesia.

Furuta’s utilization of rhetoric, that is to say a toolkit of speech for the majority of manga, serving as his prime attribute that lends to his domination of said narrative after stealing an authors “pen” from Eto, post-death.

 

Aporia in a rhetorical sense serves as cognitive sleight of hand, that is to say of feigned doubt well used to install doubt in others.

Ui doubts Furuta capacity CCG agent due to the lackluster overall performance his given career as an investigator.

This is a form of doubt or Aporia utilized. Ui doesn’t suspect that Furuta will become a dictator who will bring ruin to Tokyo for both ghouls well humankind.

 

 

Serving as said hybridization, this chimerical attributes of both Aporia as well as Parrhesia. Think of it as akin to a weaponized form of Socratic ignorance. 

Furuta when he lays out his plans filled with nonsensical facial expressions as well as other comedic tropes in play, disarming us the reader in the process as that of “protagonist” Kaneki in-universe.

Furuta is like Cassandra of Troy speaking truths only to be misbelieved as well as dismissed, by everyone.

Serving as a skillful use of Parrhesia. Furuta is granted the ability to utilize almost Shakespearian fool persona, to say things that most people cannot say.

He plays out exposition of the background of CCG as well as Washuu and Sunlit Garden children.

 

This domination of discourse grants Furuta the eventual role as the author of the tragedy both metaphorically and literally.

It can also be seen that Furuta strategically removes his facade of ignorance.

 

 

This is in no doubt due to the adroitness of his Machiavellian mastery of rhetoric as it pertains to said political realm of the CCG.


End file.
